1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical articulated robot.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an example of a vertical articulated robot according to the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-298482 discloses a seven-degree-of-freedom robot with which the problem of flexibility can be solved.
The seven-degree-of-freedom vertical articulated robot according to the related art is capable of avoiding interference with a workpiece or peripheral devices and interference between arms of the robot, and the operating area around the robot can be effectively utilized.